Team Phantom
by Draksion 57
Summary: The secondary leader of the world-renowned and feared Team Phantom, residing in the Draksia region, is on a mission to take over the Kalos region with only a few hundred Grunts. Can local trainers Meghan and Samuel put an end to their notorious plans?


Chapter 1: Argan

"Sir, the control room had been located!" barked a 24 year old man with streaming black hair in a red with black striped uniform, a look of relief and annoyance on his face.

"Good, any news on the infiltrators?" a 17 year old boy replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, sir, heading down the level 3 corridor, North!" he spat out, keeping his stern face,

"Perfect," the 17 year old groaned in annoyance, "You, Sasha and Brandon go do your jobs, I'll delay them to the best of my ability, as they should be here any moment now, move it!" the man with black hair scurried off to the control room, while the 17 year old stayed put.

He was wearing a grey, short sleeve shirt with a pair of black jeans and black converses, his auburn hair covering his left eye and flowing down to the middle of his back, his eyes glowing a baby blue. Six pokéballs stored on a belt, containing his six beloved Pokémon.

His name: Argan

Two teenagers, roughly the ages of 15 appeared in front of him.

"Well, well, well, yet again trying to stop me," he put emphasis on the word trying, smirking cockily, causing disgrace to appear on their faces.

"Let us through, now!" One of them commanded, giving him a furious look, like he'd just said something rude about his family line. He was wearing a pair of jeans, black converses and a black t-shirt with Japanese kanji reading 'Pokémon Master', black, messy hair covering his scalp and brown eyes piercing Argan's.

"Calm down, Samuel!" The girl demanded, she was wearing a pair of Crimson and white shorts, revealing a lot of her legs, white trainers, a white t-shirt and a white and red hoodie with a pokéball on the stomach area.

The two threw a pokéball each, a Blastoise and a Sceptile bursting out of the pokéball a almost instantaneously, causing Argan to throw down two of his, an Arcanine and a Raichu bursting out, looking more than ready to fight.

Argan called out, "Arcanine, flamethrower on Sceptile! Raichu, thunderbolt on Blastoise!" A jet of fire flew from the mouth of the dog like Pokémon, searing the back of the lizard like grass Pokémon, causing it to scream in pain. Meanwhile, Raichu had thick bolts of lighting shooting from its thunderbolt shaped tail, Blastoise giving a low groan of pain. Both Pokémon fainted, leaving only 10 of their total Pokémon remaining. The female flared at him, drawing another pokéball from her shorts. "Excadrill, crush 'em!" a large mole with metallic, silver claws erupted from the pokéball in a flash of scarlet light.

"Archeops! Claw them up!" a yellow, blue and red prehistoric looking bird Pokémon burst out of its containment, looking ready to rip the skin off its prey.

"Archeops, rock slide!"

"Excadrill, earthquake!" the whole ground shook violently, causing both of Argan's Pokémon to cling to the floor, in desperate hopes of staying on their paws. Looking pleased with themselves, they gave a shaky growl.

"Raichu, energy ball on Archeops! Arcanine, use focus blast on Excadrill!"

The sound of a helicopter nearly deafened the two trainers, a voice coming through Argan's headset alerted him the grunts had finished, and that he could get out of there. "Raichu, return," in a flash of red light, the rodent Pokémon was gone, "Arcanine smokescreen!" The fire dog Pokémon launched smoke from it's mouth, causing the other two trainers to cough and close their eyes. Meanwhile, with Arcanine now back in its pokéball, Argan was sprinting through the narrow hallway and bounding down the staircases. By the time the smoke had disappeared, so had Argan.

"Damn it, Meghan! He got away because of you!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"You didn't tell your damn bird to use whirlwind!"

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD HIM," she pointed to Samuel's Excadrill, "TO GO AFTER ARGAN WITH DIG!"

"SHUT UP!" The heat could be felt between the two rivals, as they lashed out at each other. After finishing, they both apologised to the other with deep meaning.

"Humph. We'll find him again, and next time we'll stop him from escaping!"


End file.
